T.A.B.O.O.
T.A.B.O.O. ist die Debüt Single der 8te Generation. Aufgrund der Promotion und das MYSTERIE LOVE sich schon 11 Mio. mal Verkaufte werden die Sales von T.A.B.O.O. auf über 9 Mio. geschätzt. Am 25.Juli.2012 wird der Vorverkauf starten und die Singles können schon mal Vorbestellt werden im Internet. Am 28.Juli.2012 gab die Gruppe bekannt, die Single ebenfalls in Japan, Meki und Korea zu veröffentlichen, dazu wird es im September die Drama Ver. in Japanisch, Meki und Koreanisch geben. Die DVD heißt The Glimmer T.A.B.O.O. *'Release Fambranche:' 13.August.2012 *'Release Japan: '''15.August.2012 *'Release Meki:' 16. August.2012 *'Release Korea:' 17.August.2012 Nachdem Naomi am 31.August.2012 in einem Skandal geriet und die TDG weitere Graduations für die Gruppe ankündigte, sanken am 31.August.2012 die Verkaufszahlen rapide. Am 01.September.2012 waren sie auf Platz 99, seit dem sind sie nicht mehr in den Charts zu finden. Viele Fans vermuten die Single wird sich auch nicht weiterverkaufen. Tracklist Regular Edition #T.A.B.O.O. #Glimmer of 10 years #T.A.B.O.O. Instrumtental Japan Edition #T.A.B.O.O. ''(Japan Ver.) #Glimmer of 10 Years'' (Japan Ver.)'' #Let´s get the party started (Japan Ver.) Meki Edition #T.A.B.O.O. (Meki Ver.) #Glimmer of 10 Years'' (Meki Ver.)'' #Let´s get the party started (Meki Ver.) Korea Edition #T.A.B.O.O. (Korean Ver.) #Glimmer of 10 Years (Korean Ver.) #Let´s get the party started (Korean Ver.) LE A #T.A.B.O.O. #Glimmer of 10 years #Girls on top #Let´s get the party started LE Akari Tanaka + DVD #T.A.B.O.O. #Glimmer of 10 years #Lonley Ari in the Middle - Akari Tanaka Solo Song DVD #T.A.B.O.O. - Akari Tanaka Solo PV #Akari Tanaka CM #Cute Ari in Action LE Kana Natsumi + DVD #T.A.B.O.O. #Glimmer of 10 years #Kana the wave - Kana Natsumi Solo Song DVD #T.A.B.O.O. - Kana Natsumi Solo PV #Kana Natsumi CM #Kanas Wave LE Ai Tanaka + DVD #T.A.B.O.O. #Glimmer of 10 years #Ai my love - Ai Tanaka Solo Song DVD #T.A.B.O.O. - Ai Tanaka Solo PV #Ai Tanaka CM #Ai Interdrotuction by their sibblings LE Haruka Megushi + DVD #T.A.B.O.O. #Glimmer of 10 years #Let it be Haru - Haruka Megushi Solo Song DVD #T.A.B.O.O. - Haruka Megushi Solo PV #Haruka Megushi CM #The Haru Time Single V #T.A.B.O.O. PV #T.A.B.O.O. Dance Shot #Interview of 8th Generation #Lonley Air in the middle - Akari Tanaka Solo PV #Kana the Wave - Kana Natsumi Solo PV #Ai my love - Ai Tanaka Solo PV #Let it be Haru - Haruka Megushi Solo PV #Nariko Kuraki & Maimi Katsuta in Profile #Making of DVD #T.A.B.O.O. - Drama Ver. Part. 1 (30 Min.) #Glimmer of 10 Years - Drama Ver. Part. 2 (30 Min.) #Trailer - My School Way #Making of Drama Ver. DVD Japan #T.A.B.O.O. - Drama Ver. Part. 1 #Glimmer of 10 Years - Drama Ver. Part 2 #Making of Drama Ver. DVD Meki #T.A.B.O.O. - Drama Ver. Part. 1 #Glimmer of 10 Years - Drama Ver. Part 2 #Making of Drama Ver. DVD Korea #T.A.B.O.O. - Drama Ver. Part. 1 #Glimmer of 10 Years - Drama Ver. Part 2 #Making of Drama Ver. Promotion Info: 'Die Single T.A.B.O.O. wurde in 2 Etappen gefilmt, 1 Etappe waren die Momentanen Members, in der 2 Etappe wurden die neuen Members in ihre Solo Versionen gefilmt und ihre Promotion Bilder wurden 1 Tag nach Debüt veröffentlicht. Am 01.Juli.2012 wurde bekannt das weitere Promotion Videos hochgeladen werden und es eine Drama Version geben wird mit den Members. Aufgrund dieser 2 Etappen und verschiedenen Aufnahme Tagen haben die Members teils verschiedene Haare und Friseuren auf den Videos oder wie in Ai´s Fall wird sie in den neuen Aufnahmen nicht mehr Schwanger sein. *19.Juni.2012 - Sayuri Hagiwara & Naomi Ishikawa Promotion Bilder und Teaser *21.Juni.2012 - Ai Suzuki & Kanna Niigaki Promotion Bilder und Teaser *22.Juni.2012 - Akari Tanaka Promotion Bilder und Teaser *23.Juni.2012 - Anna Yuki & Sayu Tanaka Promotion Bilder und Teaser *25.Juni.2012 - Kana Natsumi Promotion Bilder und Teaser *25.Juni.2012 - Yurina Kawai & Masaki Ishida Promotion Bilder und Teaser *27.Juni.2012 - Ai Tanaka Promotion Bilder und Teaser *27.Juni.2012 - Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda und Nana Kumai Promotion Bilder und Teaser *30.Juni.2012 - Haruka Megushi Promotion Bilder und Teaser *01.Juli.2012 - Gruppe Promotion, Dance Shot und Close up *02.Juli.2012 - Let´s get the party started Music Video, Promotion und CM *04.Juli.2012 - Angel Complex Promotion Talk about Video *05.Juli.2012 - AC 8th Generation PV Making of + Trailer *06.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. Drama Ver. Trailer *07.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 years Drama Ver. Trailer *08.Juli.2012 - Akari Tanaka - Lonley Air in the middle PV *09.Juli.2012 - Countdown Start Promotion *10.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. Drama Ver. Promotion Pics of Main Cast ''(Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi,Naomi Ishikawa, Meimi Katsuta) *11.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. Drama Ver. Promotion other Members (Sayu Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Anna Yuki, Nariko Kuraki) *12.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. Drama Ver. (on Po.La) *13.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. Behind the Scenes of Drama Ver. *14.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. Main Cast Close up Ver. *15.Juli.2012 - T.A.B.O.O. PV (on Po.La) *16.Juli.2012 - Kana Natsumi - Kana the wave PV *17.Juli.2012 - Ai Tanaka - Ai my love PV *18.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 Years Promotion Pics of Main Cast (Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Ai Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki) *19.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 Years Promotion Pics other Members (Sayu Tanaka, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Naomi Ishikawa, Meimi Katsuta, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Anna Yuki, Nariko Kuraki) *20.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 years Drama Ver. (on Po.La) *21.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 Years Behind the Scenes of Drama Ver. *22.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 Years AC Members Close up Ver. *23.Juli.2012 - Glimmer of 10 Years PV (on Po.La) *24.Juli.2012 - Haruka Megushi - Let it be Haru PV *25.Juli.2012 - Start des Vorverkaufs im Fanclub + Gruppen & Membesr Nachrichten *26.Juli.2012 - Start des Vorverkaufs in ganz Fambranches *27.Juli.2012 - Start de Vorverkaufs Worldwide *28.Juli.2012 - Vorverkaufs Sales Veröffentlichung (2 Mio.) *28.Juli.2012 - Promotion start Japan Ver. *29.Juli.2012 - Promotion start for Meki ver. Chartposition '''Insgesamt Verkaufte: 7.608.393*